


Movement 4: Heatstroke

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 4: Heatstroke

 

The blistering Texas heat beat down on Dave's head. He regretted wearing his red-record sweatshirt in this weather (which, today, just so happened to be nothing short of hell). He regretted not leaving it behind in Washington. 

Fucking. Bro and his job. His fucking puppet industry. What kind of man makes puppet toys for a living and sells them on a porn website?

Dave tried to drown out the honking cars on the busy highway next to the apartment complex, tried to remember the clean air of Washington rather than the smog of Houston, the rainy sky rather than the hot, hot, dry summer. He hated Texas. He hated Bro for taking him away from his friends. And. And John. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to John - Bro made them leave with only "Pack up. We're moving to Houston."

Dave missed John. Bro didn't _understand_ that - he only said "You'll make new friends and forget about them eventually." No, no, he didn't know that he and Egbert were dating. He loved John more than anyone, and Bro just. He just stole it. After three years - three FUCKING years - of pursuing John, convincing him to come to terms with who he was, and finally breaking through to him that he loved him, and Bro just took it away. Yeah, they could still video chat, but they couldn't hug or kiss or come in contact of each other. It wasn't right.

"You're going to have a heatstroke, dude," Dave heard Bro say. "Fuck off. Who gives a rat's ass if I do."

Bro sighed, "Look, I know you're unhappy with this, but it's temporary. You'll get over it."

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. What the actual fuck, Bro."

"You'll make new friends."

"Did you even take the time to take me out of the school's register list?"

"I wrote them a note."

"Shut the hell up, Bro, go away."

Bro sighed again - not saying anything more. Dave listened as he walked back downstairs, burying his face in his hands when he was sure Bro was gone, left alone in the Texas hell again.

He felt terrible for leaving John like that.


End file.
